


Unwanted Sacrifice

by Healy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Sophie didn't want to be a sacrifice. Ezekiel didn't want one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Ezekiel looked over the young girl standing on his doorstep. “Tell me your name, child.”

The girl shivered. “S-Sophie,” she replied. “Will you eat me?”

“Why would I do that?” asked Ezekiel.

Sophie averted her gaze. “W-well, folks acted like you were gonna kill me or something…”

_Ah,_ thought Ezekiel. No doubt some superstitious village had discovered his whereabouts and decided to head off conflict with barbarism.

He looked directly at Sophie. “Child, I have done much in my life, and I don’t care to repeat taking a life. By the many centuries I’ve lived, I shall not harm you.”


End file.
